The present invention relates to the field of actuators for raising and lowering antennas or other devices. More specifically, the present invention provides an actuator for antennas used on marine vessels in a marine environment.
VHF, radar, GPS and other types of antennas and other marine devices are commonly mounted on boat tops, cabin sides, and arches out of reach of most people. It is necessary to lower and re-raise these devices when passing under some bridges crossing waterways and under highways when trailering. In many cases this requires an operator to climb onto the top of the boat or stand on a gunwale. It is common for boats to have multiple antennas. Raising and lowering these devices can be time consuming and dangerous. An operator without passengers aboard must leave the helm to perform this task. A mistake could result in a fall overboard or injury. On trailered boats this often takes place after the boat has been hauled from the water in which case the gunwale may be 6′ or higher off the ground.
It would be advantageous to provide a remotely activated motorized actuator designed specifically for use in a marine environment which overcomes the foregoing dangers and inconveniences.
The apparatus and corresponding methods of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.